Handlers for maneuvering integrated circuit devices to a test site interfacing with a tester mechanism vary in their construction and design. A number of factors such as the type of integrated circuit to be handled, the desired speed of handling, etc. bear upon the specific construction to be implemented. Handlers vary from manual and/or semi-automatic structures which provide basic input and output movement of devices to be tested across a test site, to sophisticated, essentially fully automated systems capable of communicating with a host computer. While less sophisticated devices are capable of handling a relatively limited number of devices per unit time, more sophisticated handlers are capable of a throughput significantly in excess of apparatus which were state-of-the-art only a few years ago.
It is recognized that handler apparatus present unique problems, since they, optimally, should be easy to operate, yet possess a sufficient speed of operation to be economical in use. Additionally, such apparatus should solve numerous electrical, thermal, environmental, and mechanical problems so as to render testing of the integrated circuit devices accurate.
As is dictated by the prior art, device to testhead contact is a major electrical problem which is encountered. Thermal problems result from the need to cool and heat devices before testing in order to simulate actual operating conditions of the environments in which the devices will ultimately be installed. Such conditions can include temperatures ranging from -60.degree.Centigrade to +160.degree. Centigrade.
Such integrated circuit handlers are also subject to various other environmental conditions. For example, such apparatus must be able to withstand both high and low levels of humidity, static voltages, and frost build-up which might occur during cold-environment testing.
One type of integrated circuit device which is processed by a handler of the type previously described is known as a dual in-line package (DIP). Such devices vary in size. Typically, DIPs vary between devices having a width of 300 mils to devices having a width of 900 mils. Depending upon the width of the device, the number of pins or leads provided will also vary. While on smaller devices as few as six pins might be provided, larger devices might have as many as 64 pins.
As previously indicated, handlers must also overcome various electrical problems. A significant electrical problem that handlers must address is the need to electrically decouple respective primary power sources provided by the tester at various pins of the DIP in order to eliminate both primary power supply and ground noise.
Prior art structures have sought to effect decoupling by providing a single capacitor electronically intermediate and at the power pin and the ground pin of the device under test (DUT). Because in many DIPs the power pin, or one of a plurality of power pins, is at a standard location on the device to be tested, the decoupling capacitor was able to be "hardwired" at a location at a test site so that it could associate with the power pin of the device under test when that device was in its test position.
Similarly, since in some DIP structures the ground pin, or one of a plurality of ground pins, is at a standard location along the body of the DIP, a shorting element could be "hardwired" at a fixed location at the test site. A path between the shorting element and the decoupling capacitor could be provided, and decoupling could, thereby, be effected.
As the sophistication of DIPs has increased, however, the positioning of power pins and ground pins can vary from device to device. Special application integrated circuit DIPs have even been developed wherein positioning of power pins and ground pins is completely random conforming to no industry standard. As previously intimated, however, even in some mass-produced DIPs, the positioning of power pins and ground pins defies known norms.
It is to these problems and desirable features dictated by the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is a universal decoupling apparatus which can be used for virtually any size of DIP, having any number of pins, and wherein power pins and ground pins are distributed about the periphery of the DIP main body at locations which conform to no norm.